1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a sphygmomanometer and a sphygmomanometer storage case. More particularly, this invention pertains to technology for facilitating carrying and the like by making a sphygmomanometer combining a blood-constricting cuff band with a sphygmomanometer unit thin and compact when not engaged in measurement.
2. Background Art
In conventional sphygmomanometers combining a blood-constricting cuff band with a sphygmomanometer unit, air is fed under pressure from a pump installed on the sphygmomanometer unit to the blood-constricting cuff band, and air in the blood-constricting cuff band is expelled from an air release valve installed on the sphygmomanometer unit. For this purpose, the blood-constricting cuff band is fixed to the sphygmomanometer unit by means such as screws or hooks.
The sphygmomanometers combining the blood-constricting cuff band with the sphygmomanometer unit, however, have the problem that they are difficult to make thin and cannot be made compact because of the overlapping thickness of the two parts, making them unwieldy to carry and ill-suited for portability.